PROJECT ABSTRACT: CT DOAG/CAES CONFORMANCE WITH THE ANIMAL FEED REGULATORY PROGRAM STANDARDS (AFRPS) (U18) The specific goal of this project is to establish a cooperative agreement with FDA to advance efforts at achieving a nationally integrated feed safety system. In CT, this will occur by using this funding in two key ways. First, the funding will enable the state feed regulatory program at the CT Department of Agriculture (CT DoAg) to fully implement and maintain the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS), which will be in conjunction with a new feed safety inspection contract. Second, funding will enable the Connecticut Agricultural Experiment Station Department of Analytical Chemistry (CAES), the laboratory that provides chemical analysis for the CT DoAg, to bring animal feed analysis under ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation. CAES is currently funded under the FDA MFRPS ISO CAP and the AFRPS cooperative agreement will allow an expansion of our accredited programs to include animal feeds. Specifically, analysis will involve select mycotoxins and antibiotics in a range of animal feeds. Collectively, funding under AFRPS will enable both the regulatory and laboratory components of animal feed work to significantly expand our respective programs and for CT to meaningfully participate in the process of promoting a nationally integrated feed safety system.